stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Ethan Windslow
| rank = Lieutenant Commander | insignia1 = | spouse(s) = Susan Windslow | children = Jeffery, Paul | relatives = }} Ethan Windslow served as chief engineer of the . As of stardate: 52863.5, he has been in 81 separate combat engagements during his 25 years of service. (Star Trek: Independence) Early life Born in Ashland, Oregon on 18 July 2331. Starfleet Academy Windslow entered the Academy in 2348. In his second year, he met his future wife, Susan. They dated for a short time. He graduated in 2352. USS Scott Windslow served on the engineering team on this science vessel. He was promoted to Lieutenant JG in 2355. After serving this tour, he was given the Extended Tour Ribbon. Starbase 343 In 2358, Windslow was promoted to Lieutenant and continued to serve in the engineering division. He met Susan again and they married in 2361. Utopia Planitia Windslow was promoted to Lieutenant Commander and transferred to the shipyard in 2363. His first son, Jeffery, was born the next year. In 2366, he was assigned to the ''Defiant'' Project. The following year, the first Borg attack on Earth took place. At the time, the ''Defiant'' only existed in simulations. Later, he developed a tactic using the class in test-runs; as a result, he was awarded the Grankite Order of Tactics. In 2367, the ship was mothballed. Windslow however stayed on at the shipyards until the ''Defiant'' was reassigned to Deep Space 9. He also received the Campbell Award for his engineering contributions to the class. USS Mendez In 2370, the same year as the birth of his second son Paul, he was promoted to Commander and assigned to serve as first officer of the Mendez. Windslow faced the Borg in 2373 during their second attack. The Mendez was damaged beyond repair in the battle. For his performance, Windslow was awarded the Starfleet Star Cross. USS Bismarck Since the terrible loss of officers during the Dominion War, Windslow was promoted to captain of the . He saw many space battles during the war. In November 2375, he oversaw a relief mission to the recently liberated Cardassian colony of Pentath III. During the mission, his away team was ambushed. Ethan panicked and ran from the battle; leaving his crew to die. He subsequently covered up his cowardice by erasing sensor records. Two weeks later, the Bismarck was destroyed in a Dominion skirmish. He took the last escape pod and survived only by chance. The rest of his crew died in the attack. An investigation began regarding Windslow's actions at Pentath III. He was temporarily demoted to commander and assigned to a new warship. USS Independence (NCC-77199) Windslow was deemed an asset to the new ship due to his engineering experience. On stardate: 53246.9, a court-martial was convened addressing the Pentath III incident. Windslow was found guilty and sentenced to: a reduction in rank to lieutenant commander, a formal reprimand, four months at the Jaros stockade, and a prohibition of him ever being promoted to captain. In early August of 2376, he continued to serve as first officer of the Independence. USS Independence (NCC-67091) In late October of 2376, the remaining crew of the former received special dispensation from Starfleet Operations to rename the Jaap Penraat to Independence. Upon transfer to this Independence, Windslow decided it was best for him to get out of the command division, return to his roots in engineering and focus on his family once again. Memorable quotes Chronology *2331: Born 18 July on Earth *2348: Entered Starfleet *2349: Dated Susan *2352: Assigned to the USS Scott *2355: Promoted to Lieutenant (JG) *2358: Promoted to Lieutenant, posted to Starbase 343 *2361: Married Susan *2363: Promoted to Lieutenant Commander, transferred to Utopia Planitia *2364: Jeffery Windslow was born *2366: Contributed to the Defiant Project *2370: Paul Windslow was born *2370: Promoted to Commander, assigned as first officer to the USS Mendez *2373: The Mendez is nearly destroyed by the Borg *2374: Promoted to Captain, given command of the USS Bismarck *2375: Bismarck destroyed, demoted to commander *2375: Assigned to the USS Independence (NCC-97650) *2376: Demoted to lieutenant commander *2376: Assigned to the USS Independence (NCC-67091) as chief engineer Windslow, Ethan Windslow, Ethan Windslow, Ethan Windslow, Ethan Windslow, Ethan